


[translation] Syncopate 切分音

by blackbody



Category: Whiplash (2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Butt Plugs, Disappointment, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Teasing, attention whore Andrew, needy Andrew
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbody/pseuds/blackbody
Summary: 切分音：对预期的节拍进行错置，或半拍的停顿。Fletcher对Andrew的课外生活有着出乎意料的兴趣。你绝对不想在某些地方看见你迷恋了好几个月的乐队指挥。性爱商店就是其中之一。或许这事会有愉快的结局。也许不会。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Syncopate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321136) by [starsandamorphinetoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandamorphinetoast/pseuds/starsandamorphinetoast). 



> Also posted on: http://www.mtslash.me/thread-284470-1-1.html

有些事Andrew Neiman干得出来，有些事他干不出。看着咖啡厅里的漂亮女孩，她回看的时候把咖啡倒在了衬衫上？这是他干的。 被自己的脚绊倒在地板上摔趴下,就因为被哪个男生的笑容吸引了注意？这也是他干的。在床上或者淋浴或者乐队教室楼下的浴室里自慰？是的，他干的。很多次。不时做爱？当然。光天白日在性爱商店的货架流连？不。从来没有，这是第一次。  
  
可他就这么在这了，脸颊通红，回避和售货员眼神接触。此刻是下午两点钟。就算他早就知道了时间，还是不住地看表。排练安排在五点钟，他昨天就迟到了。连续两天犯同样的错误会是个灾难。尽管他快要达到某种完全不在乎惹Fletcher生气的境界。但这显然对他的职业生涯没什么好处，因为Fletcher这样喜怒无常的人会毫不犹豫让他永远坐在一边给人翻页。但这事发生得太经常了，他早就过了会为这个而难过的阶段了。  
  
现在Fletcher为难他的时候，他已经不再窘迫，或者羞耻，甚至也不生气了。只是焦虑。他永远不能放下防备，永远不能放松。哪怕他什么事情都做对了，准时去排练，按正确节拍演奏，记住所有的乐谱，不扰乱课堂，无论怎样，Fletcher总能挑他的刺儿。但凡没在吹毛求疵的时候，他就表现得过分亲切。到某种让人发毛的程度。而他但凡有空闲时间，大部分都用来想Fletcher了。当然他把这归综于搞砸训练的焦虑感，为了保持理智，他非得相信这就是原因。他似乎更享受在Andrew意料之外的时候折磨他。结果现在他无时无刻不在提防，或许这就是为什么Fletcher最近这么紧绷。或许Andrew成了他发泄的渠道。也许他特意选择了他，因为他看上去好像每隔几天就能接受一下锤炼然后再反弹，变得和以前一样幼稚，又可以再受一巴掌。现在这个系统已经崩塌了。或许这就是他引进Connolly的缘故。他需要一个新的小孩让他打碎。但即使乐队里有了Connolly，他还是把精力和愤怒集中在他身上。  
  
今天早上的排练结束之后，Nicole给他发了条长长的消息解释她有多生他的气，详细阐述了为什么他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，以及“会在人类已知的所有社交媒介上删除或者屏蔽他”，她以这样的宣告结束了长篇独白。这本不应该这么疼，考虑到他才是那个甩了她的人，理由居然是她缺乏天赋与目标。他一直让自己保持忙碌，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势，反正他也和她分手了。他真的喜欢过她，失去她是个打击。但那时当时情况下唯一符合逻辑的回复。他没时间找女朋友，就算他有时间，他也没有精力应付女朋友。更别提他还被别的人分了心。  
  
他花了二十分钟时间打出一段道歉，段落长到他不得不滚动手机屏幕才能重读一遍，然按下发送键。然后什么也没发生。再按发送键。然后意识到她已经屏蔽了他。焦躁感充满整场排练，也充斥在短信文字间，然后是打出的回复中，然后焦躁感无法释放。他没有办法和妮可交谈。他当然也不能跟Fletcher谈，或者因为他说的那些垃圾话而生气。他可以去练鼓，他真的应该练鼓。要是有什么能缓解焦躁，那只有打鼓了。但话说回来，他感觉自己绷得太紧，靠打鼓也没法到达释放的点。事情只会越来越糟，他会变得更加暴躁易怒。那时候他的头脑就是某种完全不同形式的释放了。或许那时候他就能不这么神经质。或许那时候他就能集中精力了。  
  
他在回寝室的路上，决定去吃点东西。他脱离原路，转了个左弯在城市的街道上七拐八拐走向他常去的披萨店。但就在他进门之前，对街三个店面之外亮紫色闪烁着的招牌吸引了他的注意。悸动。那是个新店。他不好奇才怪呢。在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他就已经走进去了，被门上的铃铛的响声吓了一跳。  
  
他低头背手，连呼吸都想停下来，根本不想拿起任何一件东西看看。这的光照一点都不低调。他们干嘛要让他在这贫瘠的荧光灯底下遭受这种尴尬？  
  
门铃又响了。他没抬头看。虽然如此，他听出来了。硬跟西装鞋踏在地上发出的胸有成竹，铿锵作响的沉重脚步。从那人吐出的一声叹息来判断，是个男人，正走向他身后的货架。他尽量假装那个人听上去不像是Fletcher。或许不是。听起来可能就和任何人走路叹气时候的声音一样。他没道理要把Fletcher的特征投射到随便哪个在性爱商店里遇到的人身上。或许还是有几分道理，但还是没法合理解释为什么他在看着琳琅满目的性爱玩具时候会最先想到Fletcher。  
  
他来到肛塞的货架区域时停下了。各种形状材质的肛塞。他来了兴趣。毫无缘由，他在认真考虑这件事之前就已经知道了：如果他真要买点什么，这会是他的第一选择。  
  
身后过道里脚步声转过了拐角，接近了他。他吸了口气，屏住呼吸，等着他过去。但是他没过去。他慢了下来，站在那儿，眼角余光处看得到一个肩膀的剪影，穿着黑色的衣服。即使还没听到他叫他的名字，他的心脏已经开始狂跳。  
  
“这不是Andrew Neiman吗？”Fletcher悠然说道，声音里透着笑意。  
  
Andrew苦着脸缓缓转过去。和那个人面对面之后，“这件事真实发生了"的念头才货真价实地击中了他。Fletcher笑得像空旷海洋里看到猎物的一条鲨鱼。“哦天啊。”他抽着气说。他还能说什么？这种情况下还指望他说什么？  
  
“这下我知道你在排练之余都做些什么了。这就是为什么你总是跌跌撞撞地走进来，跟刚被操过似的满身是汗，还跟个处女一样脸红？“  
  
他退后了几步，发现自己撞上了过道墙上的挂钩，无路可逃。“我……我简直不能相信。”他哀叫，看着地板摇头。“说真的，我人生第一次进这种地方就遇上了你？”Fletcher本可以无视他的。他本可以什么也不说地走过去。课外时间在这种不雅的地方，为什么他连这种时候都要折磨他？  
  
Fletcher笑了一声，环抱双臂："不用担心。你以为会做什么？因为你是个色情狂而把你开除乐队？"  
  
“在我认识你的余下所有时间里一直羞辱我？”他提议，手插在兜里，想止住颤抖。  
  
那个人又笑了起来。“可我要是提起在这看到了你，大家就会知道我自己也在这里。这听上去像是什么我会告诉整个乐队的事吗？”  
  
不，不像。但他现在知道这件事了。没人想在走进性爱商店时看见他们认识的人，而且谁都会感到尴尬，就连Fletcher也难以幸免。“我猜不会。”他最后说，清了清嗓子，朝左边看了看，然后右边，最后低头回看到地板。“或许我们两个都应该回去购物，谁也别挡谁的道。”  
  
Fletcher耸耸肩，半倚在墙上。“我不是很确定今天要在这里买什么。”他开了头。他妈的为什么他想就这个话题展开闲聊？这是什么事？“我来这是要给一个人买份礼物。”  
  
Andrew抬头，不小心和他的眼神撞上了，这还是他走进来之后的第一次。现在他没法移开了。“这……挺好的。”他困窘地嘟囔。他还他妈的能说什么？他的脸颊越来越热，想着Fletcher用把在这买的任何东西用在另一个人身上，这图像清晰到压过一切。  
  
“你呢？”  
  
妈的。他又这么干了。每次Fletcher表现出友好，毫无疑问就是他将来要给他制造点不利局面，操控他，或者作为筹码，给他难堪。“就……看看？我说了，以前从来没来过任何像这样的地方。”  
  
Fletcher仍然保持着紧密的眼神接触，让他感觉好像有种实质性的热度钻进他脑子。“哦，是吗？”他说。和他单独讲话时，只要他没在破口大骂或者冲着他扔家具，他的声音总是极为柔和。“所以你还算是新人入场？找点什么和女朋友用的？”  
  
“不，我没有……”他不加思索便开口了，然后立刻噤声。这可是个极度隐私的问题。就好像Fletcher有任何必要知道他要买什么或者打算跟谁用似的。简直是过分的不合时宜。“话说，我们为什么不回去购物呢？各买各的？不讲话，然后假装这事从来没发生过？”  
  
Fletcher又向他走了两步。Andrew的本能又激起来了，但他无处可逃。或许这倒成了诱因，因为他意识到无路可退了之后，反而开始朝前走。Fletcher脸上露出一丝笑容；并非愉快的笑，更像是掠夺性的。令人不安。“你要买什么？你想买什么？”  
  
Andrew眨着眼，终于断开了眼神接触，低头看着地板，耸肩。“我不……我不知道。我只是随便逛。”  
  
“你逛点什么？”他在他之前看的货架前蹲下。“在这几排里，嗯？”他捡起一个黑色硅胶制的中号肛塞。  
  
Andrew被空气呛到了，退向另一个方向，痛苦地想远离这个状况以及这家商店，永远。但他不能逃跑。要是他就这么逃跑了，那他得成什么人了？“估计是吧。对。我是在看……那些。”  
  
Fletcher站了起来。“这个怎么样，你觉得？是你会喜欢的吗？尺寸刚好？”  
  
“对。”他全无犹豫地回答，又和他对上了眼神。  
  
Fletcher勾起嘴角，把那东西拿到了柜台。他放下了，掏出信用卡付账。他问店员他们提不提供礼物包装。他们提供。于是店员就那么做了。她把包装盒用白色薄棉纸包起来，再放进一个黑色礼品袋里，用亮紫色的纸做了袋口装饰，递给了他。Andrew站在原地，震惊并且疑惑。他到底该怎么理解这一切？  
  
很快这个问题就有了答案。Fletcher转身，慢慢走向他，把袋子递给他，附赠一个眨眼和一个微笑，然后退开了，两手空空地走出这家商店。


	2. 间奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试验和排练。短得多的过渡章。

什么鬼？什么鬼？他站在那儿沉浸在震惊之中的时间恐怕比他应该停留的时间久，最终他离开的原因也只是因为他从自己那边不甚清晰的视角注意到店员开始有些不自在。他跌跌撞撞地冲出了店门，完全忘记了披萨，全凭感觉回到了寝室，迷失在世界之外。

意识回来的那个瞬间，他已经坐在床上，把那个玩具从包装里拿了出来。实际上，这还真的是他差不多想要的那种东西。也不是说他一开始就知道。他曾有一次问过Nicole，她想不想试着用什么玩具之类的，她立刻就拒绝了。现在他意识到他问的时候心里想的其实就是这个。他紧张地吞咽了一下，把玩具放在了桌面上。在这个局促的空间里，他基本都不用动地方就能把它放下。

春天已经来了，天气热了很多，狭小的空间让不流通的空气更加憋闷。他脱下衬衫，打开老旧的空调。它嗡嗡作响，把这个空间变成个混响室。年初的时候，这声音让他烦不胜烦，但无论如何他还是捱过了寒冷和炎热，现在他却捱不下去了。因为之前和Fletcher的会面，他的脸还红着，那种感觉也很长一段时间都没有消退。他的心跳还是跳的很快。

说回这个东西。这确实是他在那儿想要买的，就算是一时冲动。他想尝试类似这样的玩意已经有一阵子了，但只是因为羞耻或是太忙了，一直没找到机会，更何况Nicole对这个主意简直避之不及。而现在，他已经得到了做这件事的工具，并且是由显然对他有吸引力的某人送出的。但这不可能仅仅是一个暗示，甚或是一种合法的兴趣。Fletcher根本不可能是出于某种合乎道德的理由把这东西送给他的。不管怎么说，一个六十多岁的老男人送给他十九岁的学生一个肛塞，这件事可能是出于什么样合乎道德的理由啊？

但是无论如何，这很有趣。他进一步脱下衣服，避开不看镜子里自己的映像。他看看钟。三点三十四。他还有不到两个小时时间自己来一发，来点吃的，再来到他妈的排练现场。他从书桌最上层的抽屉抓了一瓶润滑液。如此不真实。

但感觉再真实不过了。

————————————————————————————————————

他在不到一分钟就五点的时候到了排练现场。Tanner冲他翻了翻眼睛，Connolly根本没注意他，作为一个过分友好、天性善良的生物，他坐在鼓凳上和其他学生交谈。他的鼓凳。  
Andrew还没来得及坐下Fletcher就进来了。“看看今天是谁准点到的！”他嘲讽道。他刚进门就开始开玩笑，就在几个小时前刚刚发生的那件事之后，这感觉令人不安。“还是这么蓬头垢面的。你有没有哪怕一件穿着合身的T恤啊？”

Andrew一个字也没说，只是坐下了，在Tanner旁边，Conolly后面。

“别这么快就蔫了。”他摇摇头，把西装夹克挂在衣钩上，站到教室前面那个他专属的我位置。“来听听吧，嗯？Neiman？“

一直盯着书包看的Andrew抬起头，看向Tanner，Tanner只是耸耸肩；然后看向Connolly，Connolly正缓慢地从鼓凳上退下来。自从Fletcher让Ryan当了核心鼓手之后他就没在课上打过鼓了。显然，他甚至在两场排练之间都没练习过，Fletcher明明知道。天啊。这就是他的动机吗？让他分心，搞砸他的练习，逼他上场然后当众羞辱他？把Connolly变成永久的核心鼓手？毁了他的前程？

他站起来，移到架子鼓前。“好吧，行。”他清了清嗓子，抓起他的鼓棒，把乐谱放到谱架上，紧盯着Fletcher，等待指示。因为害怕被羞辱，他完全不想搞砸任何东西。

破天荒头一次，练习进行得不错。他加倍注意了所有的细节。他背下了所有的乐谱，所以一直密切关注着Flecher，每个微小的节奏变化，每一个动作，每一次和他的眼神接触。他唯一搞砸了的地方是在整场排练Fletcher第一次望向他的眼睛时的一个迟疑。他松开了握着鼓棒的手，鼓棒落在了地板上。Fletcher抬起一边眉毛，让乐队停止演奏。“连你自己下面那玩意都握不住吗，Neiman？

他脸红了，飞快把鼓棒捡了起来，叹口气。”就，抱歉。我…我没事。“

Fletcher只是勾起了嘴角。“第46小节。“

排练继续，他的部分没有出其他的错了。几个小号挨了顿骂，但他被放过了。

排练结束了，人们纷纷收拾东西准备走。Andrew俯下身把他的乐谱和鼓棒放回包里。脚步声接近了，就是之前在那家商店里接近他的脚步声。他抬眼一瞥，强迫自己露出一个微笑。

“喜欢你的礼物吗?”他低声问。

Andrew清清嗓子，又低下头，拉上他背包的拉链。“我…呃，对，挺…不错的。”他紧张地咕哝。他为什么要他妈的现在问他，大庭广众之下？倒不是说有谁真的在注意。Tanner向他们投来一个古怪的眼神，Fletcher一个眼刀过去后，他慌忙离开了。

“你现在，”Andrew站起来面向他，遇上Fletcher的眼睛。“有没有戴着？”

Andrew睁大了眼睛，紧张地吞咽一下，眨着眼睛，完全猝不及防。这情境让他宛若“车头灯前的小鹿”，而他记不起来那只小鹿接下来应该做什么了。“我……没有？”

Fletcher微微前倾身体。所有人都已经出去了。“是吗，为什么不呢？”


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 了解到Fletcher对他的明显兴趣之后，Andrew权衡一番之后继续前进。 Andrew有一些自我身体意象的认知问题，但他正在努力克服。这天的排练有点不一样，不过很大概率只是因为一个非常热切的原因，而且非常让人分心。

临阵脱逃可不是什么高尚的举动，但是也没听说过Andrew有自尊心爆棚的时候。他的眼睛已经瞪到再也不能更大之后，他把背包往肩上一甩，逃出了房间，转过墙角，一头扎进了卫生间。里面没人。他往脸上泼了些水，用衬衫抹干净，然后盯着镜子里的自己看。他妈的发生了什么？

洗手池上方的灯光摇曳着发出低鸣，他自己的倒影扭曲了，比他平时盯着自己看这么久之后失真得更为严重。这肯定是某种充满屈辱的噩梦。可如果这是个噩梦，哪怕是在隐喻的层面上，恐惧感难道不该盖过兴奋吗？他应该马上冲进院长办公室，报告Fletcher的性骚扰行为。但那个想法只出现了微不足道的一瞬间。这是底线，他喜欢。他厌恶喜欢这一点的自己，尽管如此还是喜欢。他就像那个肛塞一样只是个玩具，这件事里面有些深意。有些让人不舒服，胃里翻腾的东西，但是在同等意义上，也奇怪的令人舒心。

他是谁？事情是怎么一错再错到现在，让他已经深陷这掠食者的罗网？他是可以无止境地给自己做心理分析，把这灰蒙蒙的镜子钻出个洞来，但这也不会有任何好处。就算他得到了某个结论，把原因归为童年创伤，告诉自己这只是他在家庭教育中受到忽视和傲慢对待的结果，也不会产生天杀的半点不同。他还是会想要。他还是会想要被使用。而现在他都不用去别处寻找这种注意。他不再质询Fletcher的动机了。现在他质询某些完全两样的事，比如那个人愿意让这种关系走多远。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二天早上排练时间是九点。Andrew提前一小时醒了，强迫自己吞下一根燕麦能量棒和一瓶水。他有个坏习惯，只在饿了的时候才吃东西，吃他想吃的一切垃圾食品，而且一次吃太多，很快就会追悔莫及。

他去穿衣服，只是平常的的牛仔裤和上衣，但他从抽屉底部抓起一件海军蓝的衬衫时犹豫起来。这衬衫已经有年头了，不过他没怎么穿过。这是他叔叔送的礼物，他叔叔蠢得让人头皮发麻，除了他儿子Travis穿衣的尺码之外根本不知道任何人的偏好或尺码，所以他就给他买了一件Travis穿的尺码的衬衫。他很显然没有Travis那样运动员的壮硕身材，而他又比他高，所以这衬衫比起他正常的尺码要宽松多了。不仅如此，他倾向于一以贯之地穿着大一号的衣服，更习惯把自己藏在层层叠叠的大码衣物下面，转移他的不安全感。

他套上了那件衬衫，犹豫着看向镜中的自己。第一眼看上去不算糟糕透顶。衣服太宽松了，根本称不上是他穿着会觉得舒服的地步，但实事求是点说，他这么穿看上去还算像样。一得出这个结论，他就快步从镜子旁边走开了。他知道，盯着镜子看越久，他的自我认知就会变得越糟。他拎起背包，收拾了一番，就要踏出门外却停下了，注意到那个放在他书桌里面角落的肛塞。

Fletcher不是暗示他想要他在排练的时候戴上吗？可是上帝啊，他能做到吗？看起来一旦放进去就相当牢靠，他注意到这玩意不会很容易拿出来。整场排练都把它放在身体里，还挺可行的。他又有什么好失去的呢？

大概8：50的时候他进了排练教室，提前了10分钟。他感觉很不舒服，像是在被展览，好像所有人都知道。他的脚步一定受到了影响。他的手一定抖得厉害。他的脸肯定涨红了。尽管如此，他还是艰难地穿过了屋里慢慢涌入的人群，坐到了架子鼓后面的座位上，把鼓手的凳子留给Connolly，他还没出现。不管怎么说，Connolly还是核心鼓手。除非Fletcher在过去几天里又改变了主意。昨晚的排练Ryan完全没有机会打鼓。他想这只是Fletcher要搞搞他。

Tanner走了进来，叹着气拉出另外一张椅子，非常不雅地一屁股坐了上去。自从Overbrook的比赛之后他就一直萎靡不振。  
门唰一下子开了，Fletcher用脚把门踢上，把帽子挂在衣钩上，放下包，期间没有看向任何人。Andrew屏住呼吸，看着他一如既往，走到房间前面的那个位置，把乐谱放上谱架，低头看着。Connolly还是没有出现。Fletcher清一声嗓子，终于抬起头来，把目光投向大半个乐队。“好了各位，我们用‘Now's The Time’开场吧。从头开始。”

乐器都准备好了。Andrew看向门口，然后看Tanner，Tanner只是耸耸肩。然后他再次看向Fletcher，他正看着节奏乐器组。“怎么？”他说。“你们几个娘炮今天谁他妈的来给我演奏？”Andrew再瞥一眼Tanner，看到他在缓慢挪动着移向鼓凳。他抓住时机蹦了起来，然后迅速坐到凳子上。他这么做的时候不自觉地发出了个噪音，两腿张开坐直的这个姿势让肛塞的存在更加明显，害得他一口气卡在喉咙里。他望向Fletcher，四目相对。Fletcher抬起一边眉毛。Andrew感觉自己的嘴角向上挑起，形成一个小小的但却很明显的微笑。一个相似的笑容在Fletcher脸上蔓延开。他知道了，上帝，基督，他知道了。

他颤抖地把文件夹从包里拿出来，把乐谱放上谱架，拿起鼓棒。

第一小节强拍。

他开头就抢拍了；Fletcher中断了演奏，抱起双臂，但是什么也没说，只是盯着他看了一秒。他实实在在感觉到前额上有一滴汗冒了出来，脸上更烫了。Fletcher再次举起手。“从头开始。”

他改正了。他们继续演奏，直到曲子中段，然后Connolly打开了门，完全没留心，发出了很大声响。他向后走向架子鼓。

Fletcher再次切断了演奏。

“快点兄弟，我来了，一边去。”Ryan对Andrew说。

Andrew抬头看他，抬起一边眉毛。“不，我不动。现在是我在演奏。”

“这是我的位置，兄弟，一边去。”

“你迟到二十分钟走进这里，”Fletcher站在教室前面插话。“还觉得你有资格坐在这个位置？”他站起来，大笑着摇头。“你他妈的脑子出了什么毛病，狗屎爱尔兰人？”

Ryan顶了句嘴。“交通——”

“哦，交通堵塞？”

“对。”

“从哪来的？”Fletcher问。

Ryan犹豫了，看了一圈房间，又看了Fletcher一眼。“上城区。”

“多远？”

“二十个街区。”

Fletcher放下了眉毛。“你觉得我能给一个觉得二十个街区不是步行距离的傻逼爱尔兰佬什么优待吗？站在这脖子上还带着他妈的新鲜吻痕的傻屌觉得我会相信他迟到是因为交通拥堵？恭喜，Neiman，你重回核心了。”

Andrew低头看地，感到简直是惯性在隐藏他脸上的微笑。他应该在这个状况中了解到的情况是Connolly因为迟到而受到惩罚。但这不是他脑子里的想法。 _他更喜欢我。_

后面整场排练都是他在打鼓，事情相对顺利地结束了。

人们开始收起乐器，Connolly夺门而出，唯恐Fletcher还有什么别的话要跟他说。Andrew偷瞄了他一眼，只看到他在一叠乐谱里翻找着什么，让他没法和他对上眼神。所以他也收拾起东西来。

就在他马上要走出房间的时候，他听到自己的名字被叫出来，不是姓，比平常的叫法安静些，好像只是临时起意。

他停住了，飞快地转身，无视这个突然的动作让他的身体收紧了那个玩具，把他自己都惊到了。他回到房间，走向Fletcher，他还没有从那堆纸当中抬起头来。他在那站了一会儿，没有讲话，也没有听到讲话，于是他清了清嗓子。“什么事？”

“稍微留一会儿，有件急事我要和你谈一下。”他说。“去我办公室吧。坐下等等，我一会就到。”


	4. 不协和音程

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一次更多互动。言语上的，情感上的，身体上的。他们定了计划。

他在办公室里坐下，背对着门，面对Fletcher一直以来坐的那张椅子，那张桌子，还有桌子上紫色棉纸镶边装饰的黑色礼物袋。极其熟悉的黑袋子。他对此感到好奇，毫无疑问他心跳的指数式增长有部分原因就是因为这个。他回头瞄了一眼。Fletcher还在低头看着谱架。他犹豫了好长一会儿，然后被自己的好奇心击败了，倾身过去，轻柔地把礼品纸拨向袋子边缘。

他刚动作，还没等他看到什么东西，就感到一只手抓住他后颈上汗湿的头发把他往后拉。

“啊！”他慢慢靠回去，感到仅仅这一下接触激起的火花。Fletcher从最初那天扇他耳光之后再也没碰过他了。想到他有多么渴望被碰触实在是太他妈的可悲了，如同渴求空气一样。他坐回椅子时Fletcher放开了他的头发，温柔但是毫不动摇地把手抚过他的后颈。要不是Andrew坐着，他估计就他妈的瘫在地上了。Fletcher关上了门，绕过桌子，坐进他的椅子，叹了口气，向后靠在椅子上，双手叠放在肚子上。“我让你进来碰什么东西了吗？”

Andrew犹豫了，回头看看门，又转回来看他。“没—没有？”

“没有。我让你做什么？”

他的皮肤很热，肌肉紧绷着，心跳在加速。他无意识地在大腿上敲着手指，尽量别被吓坏了，让自己出丑。不过说真的，他在乎尊严吗？这个时候？“进来坐下等你。”

“没错。”一个粗鲁的微笑爬上那个人的脸，加重了皮肤上深深的皱纹。“你怎么会觉得这是给你的？”

Andrew眨眨眼，看着地板上自己脏兮兮的鞋，不安地趿拉着脚。“我不 ……呃……我不知道。是一样的袋子，而且桌子上就这一个东西，然后你告诉我进来，我只是……我只是假设。”

Fletcher点点头，维持着一副看不出好恶的表情，最起码也说得上是令人不安。"不是你的。“

Andrew点头。

“看着我。”

他缓缓把目光从脚上移开，和Fletcher视线交会，呼吸中止，紧锁在他喉咙里，他的手指不再敲了，而是紧紧掐住了大腿。

“这是我的，但还是给你的。”Fletcher倾身向前，两肘撑在桌子上，双手交叠架起下巴。“你明白了吗？”

他研究着他脸上的沟壑，努力找出字面意义之下的某些深层含义，努力想着他的话还可能意味着什么。“我想是的。”他低喃着。

Fletcher颔首，向前伸手，把袋子推向桌子对面他的方向。“打开吧。”

Andrew吞了吞口水。他轻瞄了一眼袋子，然后返回Fletcher的脸。“我……我不明白。我……你为什么开始这整件事？我……我完全糊涂了。”然而尽管他已经接近恐慌状态，他的眼睛还是会疯狂地瞟向袋子。好奇和渴望与心中的疑惑斗争，得到的结果是恶心感和压力引起的头痛。

“你是想要还是不想要？”Fletcher问。

这问题显然不是在问他想不想要这个物品，而是想不想要这个状态。

他清了清嗓子，抬头再看了他一眼，呼出一口气。然后他伸出手去，拿到了袋子。

Fletcher的微笑又浮现出来。他坐了回去，看着Andrew把那个物什在手里翻来翻去。

“手铐。”他轻声说，声音沙哑破碎。这意味着一些事。这意味着不仅仅是他性生活的控制，或者在其中的影响，而是参与。他想要他。他想要把他铐起来。他想要多少？

“是你会感兴趣的东西吗？”

“是的。”他甚至没有给自己再深想下去的机会就回答了。他的脖颈还因为之前的接触而刺痛，那儿的汗毛还立着，让他头脑发昏。他会对任何能让Fletcher再次碰触他的东西感兴趣。“是的，绝对是我会感兴趣的东西。”

Fletcher点头。“很好。我还有几个类似的东西。”他站了起来。

Andrew看着他站起来，带着几个月来看他时相同的热情，因为新一轮的期待而更加情绪高涨。他站了起来，Fletcher向前挤入他的空间。Andrew一开始没有后退。他试图勇敢点。但是Fletcher继续向前推近，把手放在他胸口，把他抵到墙边。他耳鸣得厉害，让他分了心，连Fletcher说了什么都没听见，只由着难以抑制的冲动凑过去吻了他，飞快地，不确定地，仅仅是个邀请而非开端。

Fletcher只是不动声色地抬起嘴角，伸手抓住他的头发，使劲把他的脑袋拽到一边。Andrew抽泣了一声；他他妈的抽泣了一声。

“你以为你在我这算什么，甜美的皮克西小精灵之类的吗？你是个玩物，Neiman。”他抵着他脖子低语。“你从一开始就是。你是我的玩物。”

Andrew颤栗着长出一口气，合上眼睛。“我知道。”他最终还是说出了这句话。

“很好。”他把一个吻印在他的脖子上，然后用牙齿在他耳后起了鸡皮疙瘩的敏感肌肤上咬下一个痕迹。“回家去。”他放开他，后退几步，不再关注他，好像他现在不过是个累赘。

时钟上的秒针一格一格走过，有节奏的滴答声在他颅内回响，甚至盖过了他自己的呼吸。“什么？”他问道，但是自己都没听见这句话。

“回家。练鼓。我现在没时间给你。”他从书桌抽屉里取出笔记本和水性笔，小心地把他的地址写在了上面。“10点钟见。”

他不记得是怎么接过了那张纸，也不记得他是怎么冲下楼梯的了。但他确实记得在回寝室的路上走到一半时，肛塞几乎要掉出来了。而他屏住呼吸，打量着周围人的脸，期望着看到惊疑的瞪视或评判的目光。可他们大概根本没看到他。有什么好看的呢？

他洗了很久的澡。浴室是空的。现在是正午，所以楼里只有他一个人。他要等回到房间再拿出肛塞，不想让它暴露在男生浴室恐怖的不卫生状况之下。然而他还是管不住把手伸到身下。他把声音压得很低，眼睛紧闭。他动作得很慢，又轻又浅，足够制造感觉，却难以满足，刚刚好让他渴望更多的接触量。而他确实想要更多。

10点；今晚，周五之夜，Terance Fletcher在布鲁克林的寓所，10点钟。


	5. 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew去了Fletcher家，那地方就和Fletcher这个人一样时髦而富戏剧性。他们喝酒。他们做爱。  
> 酒精使用。  
> 非常详细的性爱描写。

十点零五分，Andrew现身的时候，他已经滑向醉酒的边缘了。坐火车就是个噩梦。太多次换乘，人也太多。但他毫不怀疑如果他现在清醒着，他会因为紧张而呕吐。他喝的是不知哪一瓶相当贵的威士忌，是趁他爸去工作从他酒柜里拿的。他爸不会想它的，甚至都不会注意到那瓶酒不见了。从他爸那偷酒很容易，容易到他从十五岁开始就一直这么做了。

他下了火车，走出车站，走向布鲁克林体面的街道。两旁是各色小众商店紧闭的店门，再转过一个拐角，他才见到了住宅区。他往里面走了走，最后转向另一条街。他的手颤抖着掏出口袋里那张纸条，看着上面的地址，走向那幢赤砂石建筑。门前装点着几株常春藤，被修建整齐的灌木遮蔽；这是唯一一幢门廊里亮着灯的建筑。廊灯温暖的金色光芒照亮了台阶，投下铁质灯台的影子。

他吞咽一下，紧张地抬手敲门，但门在他触到之前就打开了。

门后是Fletcher，一如既往穿着黑色休闲裤和黑衬衫，没穿外套和鞋子。“鞋脱下来放门边。”他指示道。

Andrew急忙顺从了，不过他走进房子的时候不得不抓住门框好保持平衡。Fletcher只是嗤笑一声，双臂交叠，等待Andrew重新站住脚。“今晚喝了两杯，不是吗Neiman？”

“嗯。”他承认了，脱下鞋子，侧着脚把鞋子推到墙边。“只喝了一点。”他轻咳一声，眨眨眼，站直了转身面对Fletcher。

Fletcher笑了，看Andrew不再挡在门边，就关上了门。他向前一步，侵入他的空间。“想再来点吗？”

“好的。”他不加思索就同意了。Fletcher转身，穿过一道拱廊。Andrew看着他退开，跟了上去，感觉更像是后知后觉，并不像是受到邀请。他们来到了客厅。座椅的摆放不同于他自己的公寓或是他爸爸的房子，没有朝着电视，而是差不多围成一圈，两只豪华的棕色真皮扶手椅指向配套的皮沙发,中间是一张桃花心木的咖啡桌。壁炉底部的石床上架着黑铁围炉，一个带滚轮的置物小车放在旁边。Fletcher站在那里停下了。

“你喝什么口味？”他低声问。

Andrew发现随着时间一分一秒过去，他慢慢放松下来。酒精消除了他平时在Fletcher身边会的恐慌症状，把它换成了胸口的暖意。这暖意究竟是对这个男人的喜爱还是难以自抑的吸引，他无从得知。但是就在此刻，它带来温暖。之后它的真面目会自己显现的。“呃……度数高的？”他迫不及待想喝得比之前更醉一些。他还有余力尴尬，而他不想尴尬。或许他甚至不想记得今晚可能会发生的事。

Fletcher发出表示惊奇的声音，抽出一瓶酒，Andrew模糊看到上面的标签写着Bruichladdich。他不知道那是什么，但希望它比得上Markers 46，他爸爸平时手边常有的，也就是他想象中的烈酒，47%的酒精度。

Fletcher给自己倒了半杯威士忌，给Andrew倒的稍微少一些。他把玻璃杯，连同一个小玻璃瓶装的可乐放在咖啡桌上，手中端着他自己的那一杯坐了下来。“找个座位吧。”

Andrew照做了，坐在Fletcher对面的沙发上，拿起装酒的玻璃杯，把脸凑过去，一下子眼里充满泪水，他畏缩了。耶稣啊，这是什么玩意，打火机油吗？他再次看向Fletcher，那个人只是坐在那，脸上带着一个嘲弄的笑容。他心里不合逻辑的部分想把那个笑容抹掉，所以他没有轻抿一口这份不明液体，也没有问这究竟是什么，只是直看着他的眼睛，一饮而尽杯中的液体。这导致了一连串的咳嗽，他只好喝下了大部分的可乐，想清除他嘴里强烈刺激的味道。

那个人只是又一次嘲笑了他。“这可真比一小口威士忌要多得多了，Andrew。”他在笑声的间歇中说道。  
“什么？”

“这是92%的酒精，小鬼。经过四次蒸馏的爱尔兰威士忌。真不是那种能一口过的酒。”他的话里还夹着一声笑。“或许我应该假设你不知道你要的是什么。”

他深深吐了一口气，点头。“好吧……这比我习惯的多多了。我不……我都不知道他们会产劲这么大的酒。”或许他不知道他要的是什么。

一个漫长的时刻过去，一阵意味深长的沉默，一个无所适从的停顿。或者可能只是让他无所适从。Fletcher似乎没有被任何事打乱步调，或许这停顿也没有他想的那么长。他只是盯着地板，等待Fletcher说点什么，什么都行！是他邀请他过来的！他妈的他怎么还不做点什么？为什么他什么也不说？

正在他因疑问而神不守舍时，Fletcher已经起身穿过房间，走到窗边的唱片机旁，下面是他收集的大量专辑。他抽出一张，不过Andrew没在看。他还在低头打量着休息区地板上花纹繁复的勃艮第地毯，感觉意识变得越来越模糊。他的脚轻轻点着地面，和着响起的歌曲的节奏，只在Fletcher的手放上他的肩膀时才意识到这个举动的傻气。“可爱（Cute）。他低喃。

“嗯。可爱。”Fletcher回答。这是那首歌的名字。“贝西（Basie）。居于——”

“布达佩斯。1970年。你怎么拿到这张黑胶的？”他问，抬头看向Fletcher时，慌张的神情回到他眼中。Fletcher又移动了，靠在沙发扶手上，臀部和身体中段正对着Andrew的脸，差不多只有一寸远。

“04年刚生产出来的时候就拿到手了。这首差不多在我的榜单前列，鉴于我就在当时的演出现场。”他回答，低头向他微笑。

Andrew脑子里是一片快乐的混沌，呼吸供氧不足。他凑近Fletcher，手肘撑在Fletcher此时正坐着的那只沙发扶手上。“那肯定特别美妙。你在布达佩斯呆了多久？”

“几个月。”Fletcher回复，看到Andrew在这里变得舒服放松起来，他似乎有些愉快。“我那时比你现在大一点。布达佩斯有我寻找的那些东西，是个好地方。”

“音乐吗？”

“以及别的。”

Andrew不断抬头看他，没再说什么，只是靠近他，直到他的胳膊和Fletcher的大腿紧紧抵靠在一起。这份接触让Fletcher缓慢地眨了一下眼。“所以你脑子里有今晚的计划吗？”

“我不知道。”他耸肩，这时紧张的感觉已经消退了，取而代之的是某种他这辈子还没经历过的醉意。

Fletcher点头，站了起来，而Andrew因为丧失这份接触，差不多就是呜咽了一声。“那我们只是喝两杯吗？”他戏谑地问。“喝点酒，听听音乐，然后我打发你离开？”

Andrew用两条颤巍巍的腿站起来。“不，我……我想——”

“所以你是知道你想要什么的？”

他一只手抹过脸，因为尴尬笑出了声，但又不太是尴尬。他过了尴尬的阶段了。“我……我猜我知道。”

“那么是什么呢，Andrew?”

听到自己的名字，他的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，尽最大努力走向他，心里清楚他只是在踉跄。“我想……我想被碰触。”他轻声说，应当为漫不经心地说出这话感到羞耻，然而却没有。“我想要你摸我。像之前在办公室里那样。”

Fletcher点头，好像早知如此，带着嘲弄意味，走近他，伸出手，再次轻柔地用手指抚过他的脖颈。“像这样？”

Andrew膝弯一软，还没来得及伸手稳住自己，Fletcher已经伸出一只手撑在他的肘下，让他站稳。“像这样？就这些？”

“那你又为什么邀请我来？”

“我想操你。”Fletcher直言不讳。“以及我估摸着你好像很想被操。我觉得这么解决应该不错。”

Andrew和他的目光交汇，一时间被那双近在咫尺的眼睛里明亮的蓝色所震惊，即使在房间几盏落地灯的昏暗照明之下也不减分毫。他找不到任何话语，什么也说不出。Fletcher把他拉近，这让讲话的念头从他脑子里彻底跑了出去。Fletcher没有抓住的那只手伸了出去，贴上了那个人的身侧，紧贴的黑色布料裹着他坚实的身体。Fletcher的手从脖子向上移动，手指伸到他发间扯住，迫使Andrew露出他的颈部，在呼吸间漏出一丝呻吟，但他不觉得羞耻。

这就是他自控的终结。他不再有能力成为Andrew Neiman了，那个困惑不安的学生，不知所措地坐在他乐队指挥奢华的客厅里。他现在比那个人更少，也更多。

Fletcher嘴唇和牙齿再次找到他颈部敏感的皮肤，这一次更具侵略性，更执着。Andrew伸出手，狂乱地想抓住点什么，他能够碰到的任何一寸Fletcher的身体。他拉住他的衬衫，抓住他的腰，靠在他肩膀上保持平衡。

他们是怎么进了卧室的细节在他脑海里化为一片模糊，但他到了这里，正仰面躺着。我属于这里。这是哪门子的想法？他在那时那处并没有力气回答这问题。他目前的记忆已然朦胧不堪，受到扰乱，但却回到他上一次仰面躺着的那段，Nicole腰部柔嫩的皮肤，他的手指缠在长发之间，他们做爱，她害羞的眼睛四处乱转，就是不看他。现在他面对的一切都相反。他身上没有别人，但Fletcher站在床尾。他讲话了吗？他应该说什么？

“Neiman！”责难的声音响起，这份熟悉感带来了熟悉的兴奋，夹杂着一丝恐惧。“集中注意，你他妈怎么回事？”

Andrew眨眨眼，忽略掉坐起来的时候整个房间的天旋地转。“对……对不起。什么？你说了什么？”

“我说脱衣服。”

Andrew慌忙扯下衬衫，反正他也不喜欢这衬衫紧绷在身上的感觉。他把衬衫扔到床边。Fletcher转了转眼睛，捡了起来，把它放到床头柜上。Andrew抬起臀部把牛仔裤褪到脚踝。Fletcher显然不耐烦了，连着他的袜子一把拽了下来，折了一折，和衬衫放在了一起。

“短裤脱掉，然后趴下。”他命令道，Andrew再次顺从了。他没法想到这个情景：他毫不迟疑地做Fletcher命令的任何事，不是现在，不是在这种情况下。如果是其他情形，他会因为尴尬而脸色涨红，就像Nicole每次看向他裸露的身体时那样。在她之前，没人那样看过他；或许这能说明为什么那感觉非常不舒服而且有压迫感。他们做爱之前她不让他喝酒，说了些什么居然需要喝酒才能和人好好相处真是太悲哀了。无疑，要是有酒精的帮助，和她做爱会更享受的，对他们两个来说都是如此。

他回头看到Fletcher从抽屉里拿出几样东西，但他背对着这边，所以什么也看不到。他回到床边，一只手放上Andrew的后背，手指压上他的臀部，他本能地向后迎合，感觉自己终于在他的视线之下微笑。

“舒服吗？”他问。

“是的。”

Fletcher点头，“我得说一直以来我想象中的你就是这副模样。”，他的嘲弄之意从眼神和声音中流露出来。Andrew倒并不介意。这可能是有一点侮辱的意思，但他纵容自己相信这也算是溺爱。毕竟，Fletcher确实有给他买礼物，请他喝酒。这该算是溺爱。或许他对他这么好是有原因的。这也是一种可能，不是吗？

他把屁股上重重的一巴掌看作了回答，而且答案是否定的。他向前倾身，低声呻吟着闭上了眼睛。

“那个肛塞你今早戴了多长时间？”

“从出门到排练之后回到宿舍。”他安静地回答。

“哦，是吗？”Fletcher的手慢慢动起来，经过他的背部和身侧，他无法判断出这是安抚还是威胁。“你回到房间之后做了什么？”

Andrew犹豫着。“我洗了澡。”

“还有呢?”

"还有……自慰。"他说着低下了头。Fletcher和他讲话时的命令语气开始变得明显了，虽说他也没觉得有什么不好。现在他的手蠢蠢欲动了。

“你没高潮。”

“没有。”

“都不用我说。不错。”听到“啪”的一声，他回过头去，模模糊糊看到Fletcher正戴上橡胶手套，往掌心挤了些润滑液。Andre把头扭了回去，但是多了一份期待。他放低身体，压向床单摩擦，却被一只胳膊钩住上半身，拉了起来。“他妈的管好你自己。我决定给你的时候你才能释放。”

他唯一能做出的举动就是点头。

现在要保持不动只是越来越困难，一根黏滑的手指轻柔地在穴口戳刺，然后缓缓进入。之前肛塞在里面放了五个小时让阻力小了很多，不过他还是溢出一声喜悦的喘息。这似乎鼓舞了Fletcher，放在他背上的手压得更紧，手指往深处探去。

“讲话。”Fletcher只是这样说。

他摇摇晃晃停住了，不知道说什么好。他什么时候确定过该说什么？“说什么？”他最终问道。

Fletcher的手指推入又拔出，形成缓慢均匀的节奏。慢行板。“感觉如何，你想要什么，你喜欢什么，诸如此类。”他例举出一串。“也不是说我会把你的愿望列入考虑范围就是了。”他讥笑道，但这句话听起来并非真心。像是个谎言。

“我……我想要更多。”他低语。

Fletcher轻柔地又加入了一根手指，Andrew轻声呻吟，因为确认了他的谎言而微笑。或许他冷酷严苛的外在就是一个谎言。或许不是。是或者否，他会是找出答案的那个人。Fletcher选择了他。Fletcher邀请他来这里。他不必要求这其中的任何事；机会就摆在他面前。他对他来说有存在的意义，哪怕是作为一个玩具——这个想法本身就能让他兴奋，更不必说当前的状况了。

“深一些。”

“贪心。”但是他听从了，手指探得更深了。“记住，我只会在今晚问你想要什么，我知道这是你第一次跟男人做。”

Andrew的屁股随着他的碰触向后移动。“你怎么知道的？”

“哦，拜托。”Fletcher低笑。“再清楚不过了。漂亮的小处女屁股；不喝醉就尴尬到难以自制；再加上你根本就没要求这事。”

Andrew蹙眉。“什么意思？是你先来找我的。”

他发出一阵笑声，摇了摇头。“只是因为你显然没那个胆。”他用手抚过他的后腰，把他固定住，稳稳地回到之前的节奏上。“不过不自在的眼神交汇，课后逗留，每次我叫到你名字或者看向你的方向时从无例外的脸红,上帝保佑你不如在脖子上挂个广告牌，上面写着'请来操我！'。”

“请务必这样做。”他低声咕哝。

Fletcher嗤笑。“你还没准备到那一步呢，天才。我需要你明天还坐得上那天杀的鼓凳。”

过了一会，第三根手指终于加了进来，嘲弄告一段落。可以说，他现在有更重要的事情要关心。他已经成了一团糟，就好像他不是一直如此似的。他每一分自我控制都用来克制双手不碰自己和抬起屁股。他抓过一个枕头，垫在胸口下面支撑，他已经没力气用手臂撑起自己了。他的侧脸压进床单，手缠在发丝间。Fletcher仍然继续，动作缓慢得让他发疯。

“求你了。”他喘息着，眼睛紧紧闭着。

“求什么？”Fletcher质问。

Andrew发出一声哽咽的啜泣。“求你操我。”他轻声说。“我准备好了，我发誓。求你。”

Fletcher的动作停下来，Andrew屏住呼吸，等待事情发生，任何事。然后Fletcher把手指一口气全抽出来，他感到一阵尖锐的空虚，然后听到手套脱掉发出的声响。他回过头，看着Fletcher把手套扔掉，随意地脱下衣服。那个人把领带挂到门把手上，一丝不苟地叠好衬衫，放到抽屉柜上面。在做这事的时候，他甚至还对他勾起嘴角笑了一下。裤子也以同样的手段叠好，好整以暇，完全是故意的。

“耶稣啊。”他叹口气，前额埋进手掌中。

立刻，Fletcher的手就抓住他的头发，抬起他的头。“平躺。”Fletcher指示道。“现在到床边去。”他心中的期待占了上风，赶快翻过身挪向床边。房间天旋地转，他不得不闭上眼睛抵御这阵晕眩。他还没缓过神来，Fletcher已经分开他的双膝，抬起他的两条腿。“你可真是个怪孩子。我是说你的腿简直他妈的长到可笑。”

Andrew几乎一个字都没听见。

Fletcher俯视着他，站在他两腿之间，戴上避孕套，往老二上抹上润滑液，他妈的看着他的眼睛。他要用这个姿势做？他要直视他的眼睛操他？这个想法从未出现在他的脑子里。四肢着地似乎是唯一可能的体位。

但是就是这样；Fletcher缓缓插入， 比他期望得还要温柔，他确信了。但话说回来他提到过、只是因为这是他的第一次他才会这么小心。无论如何，他很是感激，因为这些毫无疑问已经是他曾经承受过的极限了。手指和肛塞完全无法与之相比。他连声音都发不出，只能把头侧过去，双眼紧闭。

Fletcher完全进入之后停了下来，Andrew尖锐地大吸一口气。Fletcher不赞同地回复，“你得他妈的一直呼吸，Neiman。”

“我—”他开始讲话，但是停了下来，意识到他没法不发出比平时高一个八度的声音。因此，他只是点了点头。

“感觉如何？”他低声问，唯一能表明他也受到影响的迹象是抓着他大腿的手收得更紧了。

Andrew仍然只是点头。

他无声的默许换来了沉默的回答，Fletcher开始动了。一丝压抑的呻吟漏出来，他胡乱伸出手去，想抓住些什么，攥住了羽绒被。“——操。”

Fletcher再次建立起一种韵律，仍然缓慢，虽然已经很多了，但仍然不足够。他再次睁开眼睛，突然察觉Fletcher正紧盯着他。

Fletcher露出狼一样的笑容。“嗯？”

Andrew摇摇欲坠，然后提出了请求。“再快点。”

那个人毫不迟疑地满足了这个要求。

他自己的心跳声震耳欲聋。每一次他合上眼，Fletcher抓在他屁股上的手就用疼痛提醒他“他妈的看着我，白痴。”他越来越快地进出，稳定地提升速度，Andrew已经无法自抑地乞求高潮，乞求一切，只想碰碰他的分身。

从Fletcher的脸上几乎看不出受到什么影响，只有一点因为用力产生的脸红。他勾起嘴角，露出一个微笑。一个点头。

这个暗示足够了，他迫不及待的手伸向下身，和上那韵律，跟随他的节奏，和他眼神交汇，就是这样。他射在自己胸口和肚子上，发出响到恼人的叫声，紧紧闭上眼，那只空着的手在身侧攥成拳头。

等到他的视野不再摇晃，Fletcher刚好抽了出来。他透过眼帘向上看他，然后看到他扯下来的避孕套，他错过了Fletcher的高潮的念头击中了他。该死。他想看的。可是话说回来，Fletcher紧随他之后释放这件事就够让他沾沾自喜了。他觉得是这样，但不知道为什么。

Fletcher一句话也没对他说，只是丢掉了避孕套。“我要洗澡了。你自己出门吧。”


	6. 赋格

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赋格：一小段旋律以一种声音单独出现，随着音乐的发展，其余旋律模仿并加入更多特征。
> 
> Andrew犯了错误，交到一个朋友。不过一如既往，事情没按Andrew的计划走。

“醒醒， Andrew。”

这语句太响了，他呻吟一声，口中和喉咙里干涩刺痛的感觉非常讨厌。他睁开眼睛，又马上闭上了，挡住客厅窗户投射进来的阳光。

等等。

他再次睁开眼，使劲眨了眨，这才看到他爸爸蹲在沙发前，表情里比起关心更多的是疑惑。“爸？”

“你在这里做什么？怎么了？发生了什么事？”他爸爸连珠炮似的发问，Andrew只好强迫自己坐起来，假装他不会随时摔倒。

他胃里翻搅着，头痛是早该预料到的，现在一跳一跳地疼。昨晚他大概喝了平常分量的四倍左右，这可足够让他对整件事的记忆都模糊不清了，包括他为什么会来到他爸爸的房子而不是回到自己宿舍。“我……我在一个朋友那，这边比我自己的宿舍近所以……我挺晚才走的，你知道？”他安静地问道，他现在的状态连自己的呼吸声都嫌吵。

他爸爸点点头，但是面上却是一副怀疑的神色，他站起来走进厨房。“橙汁和黄油黑麦面包。”他回头叫道。“我通常应付宿醉的食物。”

“不，我不想—”

“不吃的话之后只会更难受。”

Andrew叹气，看着他走出视线。对他爸爸这个照料人的角色，他不打算屈服。房间里贫瘠的白色调把光线反射得到处都是，他突然很希望回到Fletcher房子里，昏暗的灯光，深色装饰和温暖的色调之下。上帝啊，真是不得了的一夜。 Fletcher把他赶走的吗？他自己离开的吗？那部分他不太记得了。然而他深深记得那双触碰他皮肤的手打在他背上，看向他的眼睛。他语无伦次地乞求，哦我的天哪。多么羞耻的记忆。

他手机响了，他抬眼望过去，看到Fletcher的名字在屏幕上闪动，胃里不舒服地翻滚一下。他脸红了，赶忙切掉了铃声，把手机揣进兜里，刚好他爸爸端着一杯橙汁和一盘吐司。他手机里什么时候存了Fletcher的号码？

“那是谁？”他爸爸坐到他旁边，顺口问道。

他接过橙汁，听到装吐司的瓷盘和白色硬塑料桌碰撞的声响在他颅内回响。“只是……只是个朋友。昨晚的。”

“美好的夜晚？”

多不合适又充满罪恶感的说法。当然，他爸爸不知道他和一个比他都大的人度过了一晚。“挺好的。去看了电影，在……在她家喝了几杯。”他从牙缝里吐出谎言，迅速而毫无悔意。“你……你不是上班要迟到了吗？”

他爸爸盯着他看了半晌，摇了摇头，抹了把脸。“是……不，今天周六，Andrew。”

===================================================

他爸坚持要开车送他回谢尔弗，虽然他使劲抗议说他可以坐公交或者火车回去。手机被他塞在他穿了一整晚的牛仔裤里，现在它抵着大腿变成烧灼的渴望。他们到学校的时候，他爸爸还给了他一大堆应付宿醉的小窍门。“别忘了多喝水！”他坚持要停到路边。“至少再吃两顿简餐。多休息。洗个冷水澡。”

“我没事，爸。”他固执地说，走下车子。几个路过的学生看向他们的方向。“谢谢你送我过来。”挫败之下，他关车门的时候有点用力过猛。

上到他寝室的楼梯从没这么长过。他不想麻烦到楼下的厨房里弄纯净水和冰块，只在浴室洗手池把水壶装满水，连同一个玻璃杯一起放到床边，然后把衣服脱到只剩拳击短裤为止，一下子倒在了床上。

他呻吟一声，突然意识到他的手机还在裤兜里面放着，于是他越过床角，把裤子拉近，在里面翻出了手机。他倒了一杯水，一口气全喝了下去，然后盯着闪烁的通知看。Terence Fletcher的未接电话。他犹豫了，清清嗓子，又喝了一杯水，才按下通话按钮。

“Fletcher。”

Andrew停了一下才回答。“呃，我是Andrew。你……你给我打电话了？”

“确保你到家了，没昏死在他妈的哪个阴沟里之类的。”Fletcher的回答传来。“你……走的时候还醉的不省人事，就……你知道。”

听到这些，Andrew感觉微笑在脸上绽放，就当这是一种承认或关心。但是他还没来得及回复，

“刚发了下次排练的新乐谱，我敢说Connolly或者Tanner能拿下。”

Andrew的微笑从受宠若惊变成了五味杂陈的骄傲。“哦。呃……我没事。”他回答。“我到家了。昨晚我好像靠自动导航跑去我爸爸那了，醒的时候就在那里。他今早让我搭车回来的。”

“没问什么问题？”Fletcher语气里带着被逗乐的怀疑。“他发现你在他家里毫无预警地昏过去没惊讶一下吗？”

“他是挺疑惑的，不过—”

“你蒙混过关了。”

“对。”一阵被拉长的沉默占据了对话，他有点想就这样挂掉，把手机丢到房间那边，睡过这份难以忍受的头痛。“我……我得试着睡会，宿醉还是很严重。”

对面传来一声轻笑，似是而非的嗤鼻，但接着传来了回答了：“好啊，就这么办。”

于是他照做了。

手机铃声是他醒来面对的第一件事。他选择无视，估计是他爸爸打来问他还好不好。但是手机一直响了下去。他再度无视。嗡嗡。短信。嗡嗡。短信。然后又一个电话。他终于恼火地起身，抓起手机，看也没看是谁来电就接了。

“干什么?”他从牙缝里挤出来一句。

“Fletcher安排了场紧急排练，兄弟。”Carl Tanner的声音传来。“你他妈在哪？他今早发了三封邮件说这事。他刚刚说你要是十分钟内不出现，他就让Conolly重回核心了。”

“天杀的！”他一把扯开毯子，抓起地上那条他昨天穿的裤子，把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，一边穿上裤子。“告诉他我来了。告诉他我以最快速度过去。”

确实，他看到手机通知里有三条关于排练的邮件，两条Carl的短信，还有两个未接电话。他揣上手机，穿上离手边最近的T恤，飞奔出去，尽量无视坐起来瞬间的天旋地转。

=====================================================

他跑过半英里，穿过围在入口处的人群，攀上三层楼梯的时候时间已经过去了半小时。人们正走出教室，Connolly也在，看上去趾高气扬，还有Tanner。他和Tanner对视一眼，抬抬眉毛表示疑问。Tanner皱眉，盯着Connolly的后脑勺，也走开了。天杀的。

他冲进房间，Fletcher不在谱架旁边。

Andrew径直走进他办公室，门都没敲。“我不知道今天要排练。”他固执地说，Fletcher背对着他盯着窗外看。“今天是周六。我们周六从来没有排练过。”

“你应该看看邮件的。我发了三封。”Fletcher说，转身耸耸肩。“没想到Connlly还真能处理乐谱。今天就给他机会做核心。我看你也不是多不可或缺么。”

Andrew咬紧牙关，死死盯着他，在脑海里考虑着种种解决办法，然后做了选择。“让我赢回来。”

“你打算怎么做呢？”他问道。“怎么，你要给我演奏吗？”

Andrew关上办公室的门，走上前去凑近他，毫不优雅地跪了下去。他的心脏在胸腔里怦怦跳，因为他要做一件以前从未做过的事。他紧张地舔舔嘴唇，抬起手碰到Fletcher的髋骨。

Fletcher惊讶地抬起了眉毛，耸耸肩。“嗯哼。是个办法。”他伸出手，手指埋进Andrew的发丝间。“除了叫唤和乞求，把你的漂亮小嘴拿来做点别的。”

他迎合着点头。Fletcher伸出闲着的手到身后，拉上了窗帘。Andrew笨拙地解他的腰带，但是怎么也解不开，他叹口气，只好收回手，让Fletcher自己来。

“不协调又没用，你他妈简直一坨狗屎。”

Andrew的表现和他预计的差不多，毕竟他从未做过这样的事，更别提还在清醒的时候，更别提对方还是Fletcher。这太超出常理了，他从未想到自己会做出这种事。他犹豫着用舌尖顺着半硬的阴茎从头舔过去。他毫无经验，只是好奇地尽可能探索。他不知道该把手放在哪里。他试着碰Fletcher的臀部，但马上就被拍开。放在地板上，不行，角度很糟糕。太低了。最终他在自己的大腿上找好了位置，还能方便地在牛仔裤上擦掉自己手心紧张出的汗。他不想表现得太自作主张，不想试探那个他都不知道在哪的界线。他尽量把手放在自己这边。

过了一会，他渐渐愉快地抓到了要领，他发间的手抓紧了，迫着他吞得更深。

他紧闭着眼睛，克制住眼中形成的泪水。眼泪的成因并不明确；是因为现在的动作吗？如果原因是Fletcher的贬低也一样说得通，不过即使这样，这究竟是个负面的还是正面的反应也难以决定。他按照Fletcher手指示的速度动作，他体会到了这件事当中的幽默。最终他没法就这样闭着眼睛逃避了，不，他想看见他。他想看看这件事到底能不能对他产生影响，不然就只能证明Fletcher是个冷酷无情的生物。他把Fletcher整个吞没，顶端抵上喉咙，挣扎着不要呛咳的同时，睁眼向上看去。

Fletcher一直看向前方，眼睛半闭着，只在Andrew抬眼时突然下瞥，四目相对。“操。”他的手滑到他的后颈，紧紧按住，一直到他射完才放手。

他穿上裤子，系好皮带，俯视着Andrew。“作为新手来说还不坏。”他说，虽然带着一丝轻蔑。Andrew期待地抬头看，心中燃起希望。Fletcher只是抬起了嘴角。“你他妈不是核心。周一别迟到。”他走过他，伸手去拉门把手，然后笑了出来。“你连门都没锁。”

==============================================

几周过去了，他在排练时只有翻页的份。每次排练结束他都会看向Fletcher，等待某种他想要他留下来的暗示，但从来都没有。雅一直带着手机，希望会接到电话，但也从来没有。下周在Harlem有场重要的比赛。Andrew把所有的空余时间都花在了练习和研究乐谱上了。他总还是有机会上场的，要是Ryan迟到了或者搞砸了或者受伤了之类的。

但是他也只有那么多时间能够打鼓，过去的几周这个配额一直是满的。他得做点别的什么，好阻止自己烦躁到拔头发。他已经在拔头发了。手上的刺痛已经结成了茧，耳鸣也一刻不停。

他本打算去他爸爸那里偷拿点酒，但是已经7点了，他已经到家了。

所以他只能拿出手机，在联系人名单里翻来翻去，在少的可怜的列表里找个21岁以上的家伙帮他买酒。

他真的没什么朋友。他有乐队同学的联系方式，但没人真的喜欢他。唯一一个他真的认识的人是Tanner，就现在来说的话。Tanner被踢出核心之后，他的自我就破灭了，也不再试图模仿Fletcher了。他只是这么一个内心空虚的、自我厌恶的安静的混蛋。幸运的是，他和Andrew一样讨厌Connolly。

“你好？”

“嗨，Carl，我是Andrew。”

“是啊，我知道，天才。我存了你的号码。”Tanner回答，他翻白眼的动作都能从声音里听出来。“你想干嘛？乐谱丢了？”

Andrew笑了出来。“不是。我想知道你现在忙吗？”

“怎么？”他怀疑地问。他们在排练之外从没有什么交集。几乎不讲话。在街上或者楼里偶遇的时候只是相互点点头，排练期间发生什么特别令人不安的事情时会互相交换眼神，但也只有这些。他们都不怎么跟对方打招呼。

Andrew犹豫了，从桌旁走到窗边，往窗外看去，漫不经心地用手拨弄着脏兮兮、软趴趴地挂在那儿的百叶窗。“呃……我有点想喝一杯。加上一个能一起喝酒的人。”

“能帮你买酒的人，哈？”Tanner哼了一声。“我他妈又不傻。我知道你他妈可不想跟我消磨时间。”

Andrew叹口气，用手揉着脖子后侧。“我给你两倍的钱。”

“天了，你是什么酒鬼吗？”他问。“你要什么？”  
==============================================

Tanner来了，抱着一个棕色纸袋，一小时之内就来到了他门前。“给你弄了货架最下边的货。”他说，不自在地盯着地板看。

Andrew强迫自己露出个尴尬的微笑，后退几步请他进门。“谢了，我—”

“你是真想要我呆在这跟你喝酒，还是因为你没到年龄需要我帮你弄来点？”Tanner问，还站在门边，好像他并不像进门。“要是你只想给钱拿酒之类的，那也没事。”

他说话的方式里带着一种阴郁，让Andrew心中一动，让他感同身受；对Tanner究竟是怜悯还是同情，他难以辨别。“你……你进来吧，两个人一起喝酒比起分别独自喝酒还没那么悲哀，对吧？”

Tanner没抬眼看他，好像他感觉不舒服，但他看上去几乎笑了。几乎。但Tanner没笑过，所以不可能是这样。

Andrew伸手从钱包里掏出一张五十给他。

Tanner盯着那张钱，嗤之以鼻。“这一瓶二十块。给我二十就行了。我反正要和你一起喝的，好吗？我可不想你花两倍价钱买我喝了一半的酒。”

Andrew耸耸肩，把五十块的纸币收了回去，拿出一张十块和两张皱巴巴的五块。“我…我只有咖啡杯。玻璃杯都脏了。”他拿出几个造型奇特的纪念品杯，都是从各种各样没心没肺的亲戚那收到的礼物，他们都不知道他根本不喝咖啡。

Tanner呼出一口气，听上去像是笑声，他伸手拿了一个。“‘你是我的龙虾’？这他妈真有什么意思吗？”

Andrew耸耸肩。“我想是个情景喜剧的梗？我不知道。不是我买的。”

瓶子很快就打开了，Andrew毫不迟疑地给自己倒了半杯的量，加上一些橙汁，然后差不多一口就喝完了全部。Tanner好奇地看着他的动作，这才开始慢慢一小口一小口地喝他自己那杯，也是一样的调法，但没那么急着喝完。“所以你喝酒是想逃避什么？”过了好一会之后他问。“还是说你古怪到除了一饮而尽之外不会用别的方法喝酒？”

“我就是……”他摇摇头。现在就要进入敞开心扉环节的话，他是不是还喝的不够多？“我不知道。我不喜欢自己清醒时候的那个人。独自一人还清醒的时候更糟糕。”他坐在床上，背靠着墙，脚伸直了从床边耷拉出去。

Tanner不舒服地转了两圈，然后拉开Andrew的课桌椅坐下了，还在小口喝他的那一杯。“怎么，像是在自己的脑子里钻得太深之类的？”他问。

Andrew突然抬头。“是啊，你……你怎么会知道？”

“我也经常这样。”Tanner回答，再次倒满他的杯子，把瓶子扔还给Andrew，他也把自己的杯子倒满。“有Fletcher这样的人把你的人生搅得一团乱，很容易就这样。压力太大，喝得太多。”

Andrew感觉到胸口散出一股温暖，脑中有种愉悦的朦胧，很长时间以来第一次，他的肌肉慢慢放松下来。“喝酒的话一切就容易很多。”他喃喃说着。他已经有些醉了，那天晚上在Fletcher家的记忆浮上了水面，听见Tanner提到他并没有让清除这份记忆变得容易。“Fletcher是什么打算？我是说，有一半的时间我以为他喜欢我，一半的时间我以为他讨厌我。我只知道不管什么时候他都只是在玩弄我。我是说，他到底想从我这得到什么？”

“他是想用Connlly激怒你，Andrew。你是他的最爱。”Tanner迅速插话。“Connolly对他来说屁都不是。他要是看得上Connolly，他就不会对他那么好了。”

Andrew叹了口气，屈起一条腿，抱起膝盖贴上胸口，把瓶子靠在大腿上。“我猜,”他安静地说。“我只是太想要了，你知道？我这辈子都没有想象过别的样子。我想不到我还能做别的什么。这是我想要的唯一了。”他笑起来，声音里尽是自暴自弃，连同“他是个废物”的认知。他就是个废物。他的人生就建立在废物之上。他再次抬头的时候，看到Tanner盯着他，表情变得空白。“对不起。我在说胡话。尼可能不知道我在说什么。”

Tanner摇摇头。“不，我…我知道你在说什么。”他安静地说，躲开他的视线，然后清了清嗓子。“所以你要是想喝醉的话，怎么不试试去个派对之类的？我来的路上就路过了两个。你的邻居们办的。”

转移话题。他说得太多，让Tanner不自在了。他得别再表现得那么激烈，别那么吓人。这可不是建立社交关系的好办法。或许这就是他如此糟糕的原因，因为没有任何社交关系。他一个朋友都没有。也无法忍受家人。“我真不适合派对。我以前去过这附近的一个派对，但我到那的时候已经醉了，而且也不跟人说话。”

“听上去可不像是派对。”Tanner非难道，喝光了他的第二杯酒，他叹了口气，把马克杯放到了一边。“也不是说我很喜欢那种场面。”

“不是吗？”他半是微笑着，把杯子摆在了膝盖上。“不热心交朋友？”

“不是。”Tanner摇摇头。“但我知道要是我想要酒的话，那是最好的办法。而且基本上可以免费拿很多。”

那倒是真的。或许他也该考虑考虑。这儿的每个人都攒了太多压力，他大概什么都能搞到；酒，大麻，可卡因，安非他命，赞安诺，什么都可以。但他从来不擅长建立社交网络。要搞到这些就要涉及和别人认识、交谈，还有搞到东西的门路。“对我要求太高了。要我社交能力健全，我不觉得自己能做到。”

Tanner点点头，咯咯笑了。“给我打个莫名其妙的电话帮你去商店跑个腿还容易些？”

“你只是一个人，而且我已经认识你了。”Andrew回答，顺着墙滑坐下来，弓着背从马克杯的边缘看向Tanner。

“那你呢，嗯？我一叫你就帮我买了酒送到我这。没什么计划？”

“没朋友。”他回答，耸耸肩。又过了一个安静的时刻，他倾身向前从Andrew腿间拿过瓶子，轻轻把嘴唇贴上去，把瓶子倒过来，闷下两大口。他看着Andrew，把瓶子还给了他。

Andrew眨了眨眼，他的心脏在胸腔里奏出不安的节奏。但他忽略了这一点，也从瓶子里喝了一大口。“我不觉得我们非得是什么。”他回答，词句都在打滑。“我是说……现在我们是在同一个房间。不在一条船上。你懂我意思吧？”

Tanner笑了，用手抹了抹脸。“你是说我们是朋友？”

“没错！”他耸耸肩，歪着头对他笑。“怎么不行呢？我是说，这很有道理对不对？”天哪，他喝得太急了也太多了。友善可不是通常会用到他身上的形容词，可他已经走到了这步。

“哦，什么事都非得有点道理吗？”

但他们是朋友了。不管怎么说，他们成了朋友，很快就成了朋友。这天晚上之后的几天，他们继续一起做事情。他们吃了披萨，一起练鼓，互相发短信。Andrew终于不再一刻不停地想着和Fletcher的关系，反正也是毫无进展。现在他有了一个朋友。从小学以来他第一次有了朋友。

因此，他打开房门发现敲门的是Tanner的时候，一点都没有惊讶。

“嗨，Carl。怎么了吗？”他问，后退几步让他进来。但他没进来。他看向他身旁的行李箱。“你是要去度个假吗？”

Tanner歪着头，躲在发梢后面看向Andrew。“不，我是……我是来说再见的。”

Andrew的眉毛皱了起来。“你在说什么？”他问。“你说再见是什么意思？”

Tanner挤出一个微笑，紧张地用手抚过后颈。“总之是那天晚上你让我意识到了这不是我的人生。”他安静地说。“你记得你说这就是你能想象的自己唯一的模样吗？对我来说这可能只排在第四位。”他接下来细说了之前和现在发生在他身上的事。他一直想当一名医生，但从没觉得自己能那么专注地读上许多年书。他高中毕业后申请大学的时候被好几所学校接收了。其中一个是谢尔弗，另外一个是约翰霍普金斯大学的医学预科，在巴尔的摩。他选了谢尔弗，原因是离家近，而且他以为这边更好玩。“但完全不是这回事，根本不好玩，这是我这辈子压力最大的时期，我甚至根本不觉得这是我的使命，Andrew。所以……”

“你要去巴尔的摩学医了。”他帮他说完了这句话，强迫自己露出一个微笑，用手捋了捋头发。“这样……这样很棒。祝贺你，我很高兴你想通了自己想做的事。”

Tanner看透了他，但没提起，感谢上帝。“谢谢你帮我明白了这件事。还有……”他犹豫了，笑着吐出一口气，更多的是自嘲。“谢谢你做我的朋友。这事听上去真可悲，但是我是真心的，我已经很久都没有一个朋友了。”

过去式。

“是啊，我也是。谢了。”

“另外祝你对付Fletcher有点好运。”

Andrew僵住了，睁大了眼睛。“卧槽我告诉你那天晚上的事情了吗？”他问，对着自己摇头。“难以置信我告诉你了，天哪，我喝得太多了，我不记得了。”

Tanner倚上门框。“告诉我什么了？”

“Fletcher和我的事。”Andrew回答。再抬头之后他才意识到有些事情不对。从他脸上的表情判断，不，他没有告诉过他。“哦我的天啊，我没有告诉过—”

"Fletcher和你的事？“Tanner满腹狐疑地问，放下他的行李，难以置信地用手抓了抓头发。“你和Fletcher？”

Andrew担忧地两边看了看走廊。“拜托你小点声好吗？”他轻声说。

Tanner后退了一步，嘲弄地说：“我真不敢相信。我还真相信你是个正派人呢，你知道吗？好像你是个好人之类的。“他摇了摇头，用手抹了一把脸。”你他妈开玩笑呢吗？“

“我怎么就成了坏人了？”他问，心脏在胸口怦怦跳，或许因为害怕被别人发现，或许因为害怕让自己唯一的朋友失望。“这事只发生过一次，Carl。”

Tanner停住了动作，双手环在胸前。“什么发生了一次？”他问。Andrew没有回答。“哦，我懂了。你还不只是瞎搅和，你就是和他睡了。”Andrew Neiman大张的嘴里仍然没有传出回答。“你是坏人， 因为你骗过了整个系统。难怪你他妈那么快就进了核心。你为了出头和他睡了。”

Andrew的眉毛跳了起来，他不断摇着头。“不，Carl，事情根本不是这样的！我那么做不是为了—”

“是啊。”他再次抓住行李箱的把手，给了Andrew最后一个虚假的微笑。“再见，Andrew。我离开真是个正确的决定。”

Andrew看着他走开，深深的后悔，自我厌恶，尴尬、遗弃感堆积起来。他的呼吸声破碎了，他退回房间，绷紧下巴，尽量不他妈的哭出来。他听见自己摔上了门，感觉到自己靠在门边滑到了地板上。他盯着面前的地板看了很久才平静下来，停止那些感受。他抓住了床头桌把自己拉起来，摇晃的力度足够把空的伏特加酒瓶摔到了地上。


	7. 延长音

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 延长音：将某一音符或休止符延长的符号，长度不定。  
> 愤怒、困惑、餍足、调情、取笑、延宕、高潮。货真价实的情感过山车。谁知道什么是真，什么是假？  
> 详尽描述。

那个周五的早上Andrew提前半小时走进了排练教室，早上刚喝过酒。他很惊讶Fletcher已经到了，他平时都是踩点到，和他一样。“哦，我…抱歉，我可以一会儿再来。”  
  
“为什么？你都已经来了。”Fletcher反对，正在把自己谱架上的乐谱收成一摞，拿到门边的桌子上。  
  
Andrew犹豫了，但马上又觉得他现在实在是没心思在乎这种事，就走进了房间，把包放在了架子鼓旁边。“好吧，随便了。”他瘫坐在一旁的椅子里，靠上椅背休息，长叹一口气。  
  
Fletcher转头看他，抬起一边眉毛。“出什么事了？”他问，不过却没有停下手中整理乐谱的动作从桌边走开。“你看上去烂透了。”  
  
“天，谢谢。”他咕哝着，用力抹了把脸。“我只是……没什么。”他对自己摇摇头。他得学会什么时候该闭嘴。先是告诉Tanner他和Fletcher做了，现在又要对Fletcher和盘托出？这就太蠢了。Fletcher真的不在乎出了什么事。他只是要找出蛛丝马迹，把这些事编织起来对付他。  
  
“因为今后只能和Connolly相看两厌而烦心？”Fletcher问，目光又转回了他面前的桌子。  
  
Andrew迟疑着，提及Tanner让他有一瞬间怒火中烧，继而则是又一次的失望。“一切都叫人烦心。”他安静地说，眼睛看向地面。一切都没走对。全都完蛋透顶。他上了核心的第二天就他妈的被踢下去了。Fletcher承认想要他，他们做了但是事后好几周提都没再提一句。他交了个朋友，却让前面那件事把友谊也糟蹋了。他毫无喘息之机，光是试图这样做就已经耗尽力气了。他每天晚上都喝的太多，大多数时候孤身一人。他不要命地练鼓，再也不能为此得到认同。没有一件事按照他想要的方式前进。他再次抬头，看到Fletcher站在他旁边，低头看着他。  
  
“肯定不是一切都那么糟吧。拜托，你能有多夸张？”Fletcher冷嘲。  
  
Andrew抬眼盯着他，眼中有一丝恼怒。“是。一切都很糟，Fletcher。一切。”他叹息着站起来，抓住他的背包。“我还是等排练开始的时候再过来吧。”他不想做这个，他不想进行这场对话。  
  
Fletcher伸手夺过他的背包。“冷静点。就…过来坐下。”他走进办公室，手里还拿着他的背包。  
  
Andrew在他身后亦步亦趋，怒火不断增长。他妈的他想要什么？他已经几周没和他讲话了。他叹口气跟上，并不觉得自己有什么选择，而且也太过大意，想不出什么其他选项。他毫无仪态可言地跌坐进那天同一张椅子里，那天他去了Fletcher家，就在那一天，他第一次触碰了他。“怎么？”他最终问道，询问他怎么招惹他了。  
  
在桌子的另一侧，Fletcher把背包丢在地板上，双肘拄在桌上，倾身向前。“什么事这么难过？”他安静地问，这一点相当气人。  
  
什么事这么难过？他这么问认真的吗？“什么事这么难过？”他重复道。“有人耍了我，让我以为他需要我，知道我因为他给的酒精昏睡不醒的时候召集一场排练，然后用我的缺席做借口把我换成了替补，到今天都没有给我一点时间。我终于和Tanner搞好了关系，结果让他发现这一堆事还惹火了他又继续被讨厌。我没有朋友，没有演奏、没有性爱。所以总而言之，没错。一切都很糟。”  
  
Fletcher盯着他看了半晌，眯起了眼睛。“你喝醉了吗？”他问，嘴角上扬。“现在还他妈的没到早上九点。”  
  
Andrew瞪着他不回答。几周前的那天晚上过去之后，他可不会把现在这个程度叫做醉了。不再会了。他的水平变了，他的耐受度也提高了。但他确实不算清醒，他不会承认罢了。不过，他也意识到刚刚的胡言乱语与他性格的违和，以及应付这场对话的力不从心。  
  
Fletcher转了转眼珠，靠上椅背坐着。“你得把自己打理好点。”他断然说道，尖刻地看着他的眼睛。“我不是要哄你，好吗？”他语气平平地说。“我发了他妈的三封邮件说那场排练，而且我那天晚上属实告诉你我们要排练了。你不记得了又不是我的错。”  
  
_是你的错。是你把我灌醉的。_ “你前一晚告诉我了？”他问，那些对话的记忆全都一片模糊。  
  
“我告诉了。”Fletcher回答。“如果你不记得那个，也就解释了你为什么认为我在忽视你。”  
  
他抖起了腿，紧张的感觉冒了出来，因为看上去最终还是他占错处。“什么？我糊涂了。”  
  
“那天晚上我也告诉你，如果你还想再和我过夜的话，每周五晚上10点之后都可以来我那里。”Fletcher歪了歪头，抬起了眉毛。“那个也不记得了？接下来的几个周五你都没来，所以我以为你只是没兴趣了。所以我不再为那个理由接近你了。我不会纠缠不休。我接受暗示的。”  
  
Andrew盯着他的脚趾尖眨巴着眼睛，使劲想回忆起这些话，但毫无收获。他醉得不省人事，只有这是真的。或许他真的醉得忘记了Fletcher说的一切。他又抬头盯着Fletcher看了好一会儿。他可能是在说谎。他看起来就在说谎。但他真的没有什么理由认为他是在说谎，而且这样他就又能和他睡了。“呃……对不起。我猜因为不记得这些事我有点反应过度了。”  
  
Fletcher耸了耸肩，他们又沉默地坐了一阵子。  
  
Andrew放在大腿上的双手绞在一起，清了清嗓子。“那……你今晚有空吗？”  
  
“事实上，我有。”Fletcher流利地回答。  
  
Andrew永远也不会厌倦听到他这样轻柔的天鹅绒般的的声音，与他平时的声音迥然不同。这种声音无一例外用于这些时刻，让他放任自己相信。自然，他不是第一个和Fletcher在一起的人，也可能不是他现在交往的唯一一人。但他可以假装自己是特别的，哪怕只是这一小会儿。“那我或许会顺路停一下。”  
  
Fletcher沉吟一声，露齿而笑，在第一个学生走进乐队教室的时候站了起来。“我不怀疑。”他走出办公室，Andrew跟了上去，拿回他的包后在爵士鼓后坐下。  
  
Connolly准时到了，但是只是刚刚踩点，他的女朋友在门边流连，直到Fletcher带着了然的微笑甩上门才退开。“好了，杂种们，开始吧。”他边说边有意看向Andrew，脸上还是那个微笑。而Andrew看向地板，脸红起来。  
  
Connolly坐下了，在书包里翻找了一会儿，抬起头来时脸上有些慌张。他看Andrew。“嗨兄弟，我能借用一下你的鼓棒吗？我的落在练习室了。”  
  
“是啊，我敢说。”Andrew轻蔑地说，把自己的从书包里拿出来。“你肯定是刚从练习室出来就到这了。”他冲着门上小窗点点头，Connolly的女朋友还站在那，拿着手机发短信。他勉为其难地把鼓棒递了出去，注意到Fletcher正从房间前头看着这场交换。  
  
他们开始演奏这首仍需打磨的曲子，然后八拍之内就停住了。  
  
Fletcher双臂环抱走到架子鼓旁边，一副要彻底摧毁他的样子。“过去二十四小时期间你练过吗？”他问，声音里闪烁着嘲弄。  
  
Connolly吞吞口水，抬起头看他，又迅速低头望向地板。“练过，先生。”  
  
“是吗？”他直接站到鼓架对面。微笑着低头看他。“你主要练了哪些小节？”  
  
Andrew可以看到人们都转开了眼，每当有人要受到斥责的时候他们都会这么做。观看似乎是很不恰当的举动，或许就是因为这个缘故，只有Andrew在看，但他怎么也没法移开目光。  
  
Connolly绞尽脑汁，缓缓瞟向自己的乐谱，但Fletcher不会允许。  
  
“不，抬头看这，看我。”他等着Connolly做出这个动作，对着他挑起眉毛。“你主要练了哪些小节？要是你最近练过，你应该知道自己练的是哪儿，对不对？”  
  
“是啊，我呃……我集中练了中间部分。”Connolly支支吾吾。  
  
Fletcher点头，简直令人安心，但是还没完。或者根本刚刚开始，他们才来到正题。“哦，中间部分。哪些小节？”  
  
Connolly又看了看乐谱，但是Fletcher伸手过去一把合上了。他又抬头看他，而Andrew盯着他逐渐绷紧的下巴和脖子，前额上流下一滴汗。“第八十四到呃……九十六小节。”他试探着提出，对上帝祈祷这就够了，但他也知道不可能。  
  
那个人又一次点了头，有那么一秒钟，Andrew觉得他瞥了自己一眼。不过就算那是真的，也快到难以确认。“那不如你来给我把那段敲出来。”他提议，看到Connolly脸上的增长的焦虑，他的微笑扩大了一点。“十二小节。就这么办。开始。”  
  
Connolly举着鼓槌准备开始，又停住了，抬头去看合上的乐谱夹，又看向Fletcher，他叹口气，在椅子里缩起来一点。“我记不全。”他终于承认。  
  
Fletcher耸肩。“我知道你不行。因为你他妈的没练。一开始你的眼睛就跟粘在谱上了似的，节奏快了十个鼓点，你个没脑子的蠢逼。”他越过去看Andrew，又转回Connolly。“或许是时候再玩一把音乐椅子的游戏了，你们说呢？难道一个月就是你们能表现正常地呆在核心的最长时间吗？”  
  
Andrew不能自已地笑了，知道他这么做看上去有多傲慢自大。  
  
“或许我该给坐在这的Andrew几场排练的时间来说服我他才是核心鼓手。同时，或许我要让你的屁股滚到练习室里重新熟悉一下我们已经练了几周的曲子！”Fletcher断言，声音逐渐变大，化作一声叫喊。  
  
Connolly肉眼可见地退却了，缩了回去，站起来把乐谱塞回包里。他朝门走去，犹豫了一下，转过身，把鼓棒还给了Andrew，避免看向他的眼睛。  
  
他离开之后，一股怪异的沉默漂浮在房间中央，有人被踢出排练时总是如此。然而Andrew无法自控地微笑着。尽管经历了一个尴尬的早晨，事情可能终于有了一点转机。  
  
=====================================================  
  
Andrew想从从立柜的抽屉里找出点干净能穿的衣服，却捉襟见肘。他大多数的衣服都是破破烂烂的T恤和大码的扣领衫。找到合适他身形的衣服并不容易，因为他通常不会买恰好合适的衣服。他叹口气，盯着镜子里的自己的时间有一点点过长，感觉到胸口里淤积了一股挫败感。他连忙转身，抓起了床头柜上的钱包。  
  
他在百货商店里的不自在感和在性爱商店里的感觉差不多。这两件事情之间有种相似的隐私性，而他觉得买衣服和考虑购买任何玩具一样暴露自己。每一双眼睛都好像是在看他，走过商店需要内心不断有一个声音重复着确认的话语：“你没有被人盯着看或是被人评判。”  
  
男士服装区的一角看上去没那么有人气，他在那里搜索他需要的衣物，好尽量隐藏自己。他完全不懂穿搭，也不知道什么穿在身上好看，什么不好看，所以他只是抓了一把衬衫，都是比通常的码数小的，又抓起几条黑裤子，反正他肯定也用得上，然后就缩着头往试衣间走去。  
然而他还是必须和人交涉。  
  
“多少件？”试衣间入口处的女孩子问他。  
  
他抬头和她对视。老天在上，她实在是光彩动人。他一瞬间迷失在她明亮的眼中，对着那样一双有生气的眼睛，他甚至没有意识到她的眼睛是什么颜色的。因为没有听到他的回答，她歪了歪头，但是那个完美的微笑丝毫未减。他清清嗓子，低头看看臂间的衣物。“嗯……六件？”他猜测。“我觉得是六件。”他试着在手边数一下件数，结果却掉了两三件。  
  
他笑了起来，俯身把衣服捡起来一件一件地还给他，好让他找回平衡。“哦。”他手里拿着最后一件衬衫停顿了一下，那是件深红色带象牙色纽扣的衬衫。她把这件举起来冲着他，而他退了一步低头看看衬衫，又看看她。“这颜色绝对适合你。”  
  
“真—真的吗？”他问，又一次在衬衫和女孩之间游移目光，受宠若惊，还有点喘不上气。  
  
“是啊。”她点头。“真的很适合你。”她也抬起头和他对视，笑容放大了一点。  
  
他措手不及，紧张地好像喉咙里冒出个演不下去的肿块。“那……那我猜我就不需要剩下的那四件衬衫了。我不呃……我不知道什么穿在我身上好看。”  
  
她笑了。“我很高兴你采纳我的意见。” ”我自己没什么意见。“他也微笑一下回答。  
  
她多看了他一眼，然后伸出手臂接过剩下的四件衬衫，放进她身后的推车里。“那就去试试，咱们看看！还有裤子，我想应该配套吧？”  
  
他伸手捋了捋头发，轻咳一声。“对，是……对。”他走进了其中一个小隔间里，花了一小会儿稳定心神。人们有时候会做一些事。在他做蠢事的时候盯着他看？当然。大部分时候都无视他？是啊。称赞他并且主动和他调情？这可不经常。在他记忆里不怎么如此。他急忙脱下衣服，穿上裤子，把皮带从之前穿的裤子上换过来。感谢上帝它们还挺合适。他无法想象穿着不合身的裤子回到那。然后是衬衫。比他习惯的状态更紧地贴在身上，但是从各个方面来说，还合身。他把下摆塞进去，系上皮带扣，把运动鞋留在了地上，因为这一身配上运动鞋就是荒谬的举动了。镜子在嘲弄他，迷惑他，有50%的几率这一身看上去不错，另有50%的几率她看起来荒唐可笑，但是谁能决定呢？他总觉得自己看上去荒唐可笑。  
  
“怎么样？”她明亮的声音从门那边传来，他深深地呼吸，让自己镇静下来，然后才走出去。  
  
她缓慢地打量过去，表情保持淡定。  
  
他微笑着耸了耸肩。“好？不好？”  
  
渐渐地，她温暖的笑容回到脸上。“绝对没错。”她点头，还在上下打量。“转个身看看？”  
  
Andrew笑了，摇了摇头，含含糊糊地照做了。“怎么样？”  
  
她绕到侧面，从新的角度帮他检查。她咬着嘴唇，在他转身之时还是愉快地微笑着。“嗯，我得说，你今晚要见的女孩真幸运。”  
  
“哦，不是的，我…”他摇摇头。“不，呃…我要出席一场晚餐。”他说谎了。情感一如既往地迷惑了他的判断。  
  
“哦。”她朝他走了两步。“最近一阵子有兴趣再计划一场晚餐吗？比如，周日？“  
  
他可以这样做吗？他只在校外见过Fletcher一次，那次只是纯粹的性。当然他还是可以和其他人在一起。但是照眼下的情况，他可能根本没有心思把握一次恋爱，尤其是和一个看上去如此普通的人。他的人生没法对她这样的人解释清楚而不把人吓跑。他没法在两种生活中切换。“我呃…我其实不怎么约会。”他坦白，尴尬地抓着后颈，带着歉意后退。  
  
她又朝他走进了些，抱起双臂低头看着地面。“我呢……”她抬头迎上他回避的视线。“我也不怎么约会。我通常在我家举办晚餐，”她耸肩，“不过不吃饭。”  
  
耶稣啊，她是主动提出要和他睡。还是问他想不想和她睡？还是暗示那是一种选择？她是冲他来的，至少这点可以确认。“我呃……我不知道我什么时间有空。”  
  
她从口袋里掏出手机，笑着递给他，添加联系人页面赫然在上。“那要不然你就给我号码，我有空给你发条短信？我们可以之后再定计划。”  
  
他照做了，什么也没想，也什么也没感觉。他们又说了些话，但那些都无关紧要，没有一句越过了恭维和骄傲造成的耳鸣。当然或许那也不全是恭维。其中有些是好奇，兴趣和吸引，应有尽有。  
  
最后，他带走了那件深红衬衫，黑色裤子和一条短信，里面写着： _我是Angela。现在你也有我的号码了。_  
  
=====================================================  
  
他那晚敲上Fletcher的门时并没有立即被迎进去。他等了挺长一会儿，重心从左脚换到右脚，想透过窗户看看里面可能的响动，但却只能看到阻挡视线的厚重窗帘。他感觉到期待不断增长，害怕他会不会来的太早了，但检查手机上的时钟之后，10：32，证明这个猜测是错误的。  
  
终于，Fletcher来应门，打开门时带着他一如既往居高临下的自信。他望着他，呼吸里挟着一丝沉默的笑意。“你怎么像个服务生似的？”  
  
Andrew低头看看衣服，又抬起头。“就是 …我是说我就穿了衬衫和休闲裤，怎么了吗？”  
  
他偏过头，耸耸肩。“你看上去不错。”他说，走进房子里，把门敞开着留给他。  
  
Andrew走进去，脱下鞋子，关上身后的门。他像上次一样跟随着走进客厅，Fletcher已经站在移动吧台那里倒酒了。稍加考虑之后，Andrew挑了一只扶手椅坐下了。这次他对于到这里来这件事没有那么躁动不安了，不过他耸起的肩膀可能很明显暗示了紧张。一切都有点太清晰了，有点太真实。但是上次事情的后续相当糟糕，因为他完全不省人事。或许他今晚要自控力再强些。  
  
Fletcher递给他一杯酒。“这回咱们就慢点喝吧，嗯？”他建议，然后带着自己的酒坐到了他对面的沙发上，那杯酒和他的除了量之外都是一样的。他杯中的酒可能是Andrew杯里的两倍。上次他就喝了那么多吗？那时候他和Andrew一样醉吗？这个想法几乎算得上滑稽。  
  
他轻抿酒液，按照Fletcher的建议，每一口之后都迅速追加一口可乐，避免直接接触太久。相比之下，酒的味道如此酷烈。  
  
“所以你为很么告诉了Tanner那天晚上的事？”Fletcher轻笑一声问道。“我得说这几乎是你能做出来的最糟糕的事了。”  
  
Andrew摇了摇头，盯着地板。“是个误会。他说了些什么，听起来好像他知道了，所以我错以为我在喝醉的时候把事情告诉了他。”  
  
Fletcher点点头，把他的玻璃杯放在了杯垫上。“你真的得重新掌控自己。”他微微瞥过来一眼。“话说你有多经常喝到那么醉？我是说像那样忘记事情的程度？”  
  
威士忌在他喉咙里烧灼，但此时此刻这感觉非常惬意。至少它令人分心，除了对话之外，还能给他一些把注意力从Fletcher身上移开的理由。“我不呃…我不知道。一周几次吧。”  
  
“一周好几次醉到断片？”Fletcher问，压低了眉毛。  
  
Andrew耸肩。“我猜是吧。我通常只是睡过去；一般身边都没有人。”房间里有一阵长长的停顿。Andrew被房间里安静但突兀的空调启动声吓了一跳。沉默的长度已经过了界，不再自然，不再是对话往来之间的蜻蜓点水。Fletcher正正地盯着他，倾身向他坐的地方，酒杯捧在他双手之间。“怎么？”  
  
“这事不再发生了。”Fletcher说，声音平直，凝视着他。“一周喝几次酒，可以，但不能那么多。找找你的边界，否则你会伤到你自己，也就和医院里那些酒精中毒的任何人没什么区别。”  
  
Andrew又耸耸肩，一口喝完了剩下的酒。  
  
Fletcher站了起来，拿走他手中的酒杯，放回了推车。“我他妈是认真的，Neiman。如果你还想有机会和我在一起的时候有酒喝，我期望你自己喝酒的时候控制好自己。”  
  
Andrew也站了起来，发觉这动作只是让他有点头晕的时候安心了不少。“哦怎么，你要我以后都清醒地坐在这？”他走上前去，离他近了些，抱起双臂。“这样咱们两个就都没什么乐趣了。”  
  
Fletcher勾起嘴角。“你觉得我不享受让你那毫无技巧、粗鲁无礼又愚笨不堪的双手干点事？或者你那紧张又无用的嘴？”  
  
Andrew抬起一边眉毛，微笑了。“几周前在你办公室那天它可没那么没用啊。” 反驳传来。“照我的记忆，那张嘴就坏在你喝的酒上了。”他感觉自己的微笑随着挑逗的话语扩大。“不过它可是几分钟之内就完成了工作。”  
  
Fletcher脸上的鄙弃被惊奇取代了。“速度不总是等同于技巧。”   
  
“哦不是吗？”他大笑着问。“上个月你在音乐室乐队把我耍的团团转。还有嗯…就那天，速度更多的在你而不在我，对吧？”  
  
他还没能说出别的什么，背部就撞上了墙壁，他得意的笑容迎上了一个吻而不是一耳光，这让他十足惊奇。他的眼睛倏然紧闭，他沉浸在那份碰触中，喜欢Fletcher的膝盖随意地抵入他腿间的方式。  
  
“今晚你按我的口味来说有点太聒噪。”Fletcher紧贴他的嘴唇低喃，沿着他的脖颈留下一连串不含挑逗的亲吻和轻咬。  
  
Andrew发出夹杂快感和惊奇的气声。再一次，渴求超过了他已经得到的。Fletcher挪了挪他的腿，不再那么突出，而Andrew双膝跪下，希望能够派上用场，能再次被使用。Fletcher退后，低头看他，以一声嗤笑作为回应，伸手捧起他的脸，把他拉了起来。“今晚我可不会这么快就放过你。”他说，Andrew只觉得他的触碰和话语在他身体中卷起一股热流。“实际上，今晚我也不会那么快就让你得到你想要的东西，你这贪心的混蛋。”  
  
Fletcher从他身前退开，指了指楼梯，那张表现力生动的脸上带着自鸣得意的表情。  
  
Andrew遵从了，走上阶梯，尽量不让他的渴望驱使他走得太快。他穿过敞开的门走进Fletcher的卧室，看到了与周边装饰风格格格不入的一张金属折叠椅。他看向身后的Fletcher，寻求解释，那个答案在他递出的手中的两副金属手铐中呼之欲出。啊。新东西。  
  
“脱下衣服，坐着。”他简单地指示，把手铐放在了置物柜上，好像那是什么微不足道的东西。Fletcher走向他床头桌的抽屉旁，而Andrew照他说的做了。他慌忙解开衬衫，把衬衫叠起来放到置物柜的手铐旁边，脱下每一件衣服时都无法把视线从那两个物件上移开。他脱下T恤，折好，放到衬衫上。他把皮带挂在门把手上，脱下裤子，折好，拳击短裤也如此对待。他终于转过身时，捕捉了Fletcher的目光，他正对着那叠整齐的衣服赞许地点头。“今天没那么粗心大意，嗯？今晚戴了肛塞也干的不错。”他对着那张椅子点点头，微笑消失了。“坐下。”  
  
Andrew因为椅子的冰冷而轻微退缩，Fletcher走到他身边安静地发出笑声，但他并没有给予他更多关注，直到粗暴地抓住他的右手腕，拷上手铐的一边，又把另一边拷在左边的椅子腿上。左边也是一样，然后他从壁橱中拉出另外一把椅子，直接坐到他面前，全身的衣服仍然一丝不苟地穿在身上，还有那毫不动摇的傲慢的表情。“今晚你要学会耐心。”Fletcher的双手来到Andrew的膝弯，温柔地分开他的双腿。  
  
Andrew低头看到旁边的地板上有一堆东西；一瓶润滑液，看上去像个震动棒的东西，还有一个环状物。他今晚的计划是什么？他这样被拷着坐在这里他们要怎么做呢？  
  
“你上次高潮是什么时候？”Fletcher问道，他又一次戴上了乳胶手套。  
  
他迟疑着，知道那个真实的答案很是令人失望，但是谎言不会骗到他。“其实只是…几个小时之前。不是故意的，我只是—”  
  
他被脸上的一记耳光打断了，并不会疼痛的力道，但是足以让他兴奋。“你今晚会为此付出代价，Andrew。你应该有更高的觉悟才对，嗯？上回不就是吗。”Andrew用力吞咽，移开视线，不去看他。那只给他耳光的手轻轻捏住他的下巴，抬起他的脸直视着他。“这只意味着今晚的事情会变得更加冗长。”  
  
而它们确实冗长。  
  
戴上之后，那个环状物的禁锢感成为了他的障碍，而且非常清晰。  
  
“接近顶点的时候，”Fletcher开始了，向掌心倒进润滑液，顺着Andrew的长度收紧手指，“告诉我。今晚结束之前我不会让你高潮，如果你提前结束，就别想被操了。”  
  
Andrew点头表示同意，但很快就被摆弄着他的Fletcher的手分了神，他短暂地在顶端停留，然后用力地回到根部。他一心一意地看着那只手，连最微小的动作也不放过，每一次的收紧，每一个扭动，随着他的感受而明晰。这种程度的集中对他来说极不寻常。对于一个除了自己以外这样凝视着他的人，一个对他这样做的人，这是一种奇怪的感情。几乎有些不舒适，好像在医生诊所里要穿的那些蠢乎乎的纸袍，好像在宿舍的浴室里淋浴，与另一个淋浴者只有一张浴帘相隔。但是比那些愉快得多。他的视野有一点点模糊，和刚刚喝下的酒造成了同样效果，他突然希望他还有机会得到更多。  
  
震动棒的声音加了进来，把他拉出自己的思绪，也把视线从他自己的老二上引开了。他的眉毛皱成一团，好奇Fletcher计划着要做什么。答案很快变得明显起来，震动棒的头部贴上他老二的底端。他倒吸一口气，双腿本能地想要夹紧，却毫不留情地又被分开。  
  
Fletcher加速了，震动棒的强度也加大了。天啊，那东西究竟有几种设定？抑制住呻吟成了件难事，他也受到鼓励不再压抑。很快，房间里就充满了他的呻吟。安静的、拖长的呻吟，喘息，他的臀部向上、向前，顶入已经快得毫不优雅的手中。呻吟声变大了，更加难以约束，然后，“停！停，我—”他发出一声长叹，那只手和震动棒都被拿开了。  
  
Fletcher坐在他面前，淫靡地微笑着，显然从这场交流中收获了乐趣。Andrew注意到，明显的证据就是那个人已经紧绷起来的裤子。  
  
事情变成了一场恶性循环。Fletcher碰他，又轻又慢，挑逗着。渐渐地加速，增加强度，一直到Andrew不得不告诉他停下。每一次他告诉他停下的时候，感觉就好像冲着他肚子踢了一脚。每一次，那份接触的失去就像失去一根肋骨。每一次他都更加受挫，而且每一次到达临界点的时间都越来越短。  
  
不知到过去了多久，终于，Fletcher一碰到他的分身，Andrew立刻就不得不让他放开。到这时，他已经头晕目眩，到了极限状态，眼中盈满泪水，只能眨着眼努力不让它落下。  
  
Fletcher再次伸出手，用大拇指抹过他的顶端，Andrew蜷缩起来，想躲开那触碰。于是Fletcher转而轻抚他的大腿内侧，然后再次迅速地抚过分身。每一下都比上一次更接近挑逗。他望进他的眼睛，微笑。“感觉准备好挨操了吗？”  
  
Andrew点头的热心程度好似被鞭打一般。  
  
由于他的渴望，解开手铐到上床之间那段时间一片模糊。Fletcher把肛塞取出来，放到一边。这东西又浪费了冗长的几分钟时间才把他准备好。又一次，他被翻过来，背朝下拖到床边。  
  
他立刻开始抽插，又狠又快，没有前戏，没有停顿，没有犹豫的空间。  
  
Andrew则迅速求饶出声。“求你，求你让我射。”他低语，两只胳膊挡在眼前，在啜泣的同时剧烈喘息。  
  
“还不是现在。”Fletcher回答，停下来把他阴茎上的环拿走，这个举动引出了一声战栗的呻吟。  
  
他没法再抑制自己太久了。  
  
Fletcher向他伸出手，抓住他的手腕，把藏在手臂后的那张脸展示出来。他对上他的眼睛，勾起嘴角。“现在。”  
  
不再需要碰触。  
  
他尖叫着射了，臀部向上顶入一片虚无，眼睑不断眨动，最后闭上了，头重重地落回床垫中。  
  
Fletcher继续了一两分钟，然后宣告这场性爱的完成。  
  
Andrew躺在床上，身体还在颤抖，或是由于肾上腺素，或是由于快感，抑或两者都有。Fletcher退到了浴室。他回来的时候带了一块热的湿毛巾，无言地清理了他的腹部和胸口，然后把毛巾对折，擦掉了他额上的汗。  
  
他们没有对话，Andrew终于攒起了站立的力气，走去穿衣服。Fletcher也同样，Andrew猜想他又要让他自己离开了。他穿上袜子，单脚着地，不稳地跳来跳去，他转头看他。  
  
Fletcher微微露出一个笑容，发出一声叹息。“再来一杯饯行？”  
  



End file.
